The USSR's attack of Norish Presidential Republic
''"Thi is what happens when you don't help a republic, if a powerful army gets over powerful land, it could end with chaos." ''-NourGodly1592 when talking to Armageddongee after the war has finished in such disappointment. Since the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics has stronger power, it has decided that, by alliance with Democratic People's Republic of Korea, invade the powerful land of Norish Presidential Republic. This has lead to universal war that has a span over 7 months. Conflicts that ignited the war Fakegee War VII When Fakegee War VII started, NourGodly1592 invaded a south part to ensure safety to his family and most of his troops, but at the same time he got distracted when Armageddongee decides to wipe the land with brutal forces. This, combined the fact that USSR had more advanced technology, successfully invaded Norish Empire (before it became Republic). Armageddongee's Broken Alliance Because the brutal forces could only get small portion of Norish's land, Armageddongee has refused to liberate Norish Empire, so United Finnling Kingdom and rebel armies were the only armies that can help Norish people to liberate their country, but even that is hard to do without Armageddongee's help. The War Democratic People's Republic of Korea's assault in UKF When Kim Jong-un knew that UKF is going to help Norish Empire, they launched their assault on UKF's capital city, UKF won but with a cost over 1.5 million troops executed by Kim Jong-un. Finn the Human (who was a new ruler at the middle of the Great Invasion War) couldn't believe about that, so he decided to delay the liberation of Norish Empire. Annihilation of Norish Empire's remote troops Joseph Stalin decided that he could annihilate the remote troops so he couldn't get any support, and it took over 4 weeks of total to annihilate every single remote troops there. Tsarmenti's universe opportunity Tsarmenti Leader heard about the invaded country, so the leader can finally led his armies to invade several armies, including Legendary Universe, closest ally of Norish Empire, and so everything turns worser and worser The allies refusal to sending troops for UKF The allied forces of UKF refused to send troops because they thought that it could be an easy way to get invaded by USSR and DPRK, but they only made it worse for them as they got defeated by USSR. DPRK's invasion of Armageddon Kingdom Armageddongee changed his mind of refusing liberation of Norish Empire as Kim Jong-un successfully invaded Armageddon Kingdom, and they cannot even help Norish Empire cause their troops got killed brutally. The Liberation Norish Empire has rose again NourGodly1592 decided to do experiments on captured prisoners that they could find on some chemicals, they created the Omega Soldiers and began to attack USSR and DPRK UKF's trick to DPRK Finn has got an opportunity of attacking DPRK when they are still helping USSR, they used brutal forces, along with help of rebel armies from Norish Empire, forcing DPRK to flee to their own country The Armageddon Kingdom's Liberation The Armagetian army fleed into the Forbidden Universe in chaos while the Armageddon Galaxy was invaded. Infuriated by the second defeat in two wars, Armageddongee ordered the complete annhilitation of the enemy. Activating the three shields and leaving the enemy without supplies, the population itself won over the communists. The army didn't return, fearing the consequences. Conclusion Joseph Stalin has got assassinated by NourGodly1592, and re-allied Armageddon Kingdom and after the Fakegee War VII has finished, Norish Empire turned to Norish Presidential Republic. Category:Universal Wars Category:Wars Category:Brutal Wars